Collet connectors are used in the oil and gas production industry to connect two pipes or pipelines together. They comprise a generally cylindrical body with a frustum shaped gripping section. The gripping section will usually comprise a number of “fingers”, which are splayed outward to form the generally frustum shaped section. This defines a bore or socket at its centre to receive an item to be connected.
A locking ring or similar device may be selectively moved over these fingers to force them inwardly and thereby clamp over an item to be connected, such as a pipeline.
Collet connectors may be used in a variety of locations and applications within the oil and gas production industry. For example, they may be used to connect pipelines together and onto wellheads.